All to Nothing
by La'Fae Villiers
Summary: FangxVanille One simple sentence whirls their relationship out of control and into the unknown. "It's over." Wow I suck at summaries. Hoping it will be good. Rated M for a language, suggestiveness, and adult situations. Read, review, dance, enjoy.
1. Suddenly

**Okay, I'm starting a new romance/suspense type of thing. Hope you enjoy. Review if you'd like.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"What?" The pink haired girl just stared at the girl opposite her with a look of pure confusion across her face. She'd said the word very plainly to a very plainly said, yet powerful sentence. It's not that she didn't understand the sentence, but that she didn't understand the reasoning.

"I said, it's over Vanille." Fang lets her blue eyes trail to her partner's face, then back to the floor. She stands tall as always; shoulders back, hip cocked gently to one side, hand daintily laid on her hip. But something offsets the balance of her stance. Worry? Angst? Or just pure shame?

"You..you can't be serious. Fang, we've…we've been through so much." Vanille's eyes tear up, the salty drops cloud her vision and she's forced to blink. Their relationship didn't need to be announced, it just was what it was. Always had been. Anyone could tell the connection they had. Until now.

"Vanille…" The dark haired Australian tilts her head toward the cathedral ceiling of their shared beach house.

"F-fang." The pigtailed girl sinks to her knees, as it begging the taller woman to stay. Which technically she is. "I love you." She voices the words that never really needed to be said. Their love had been timeless, unspoken, so pure no words absolutely defined it.

"Vanille." This time the darker woman said her name with more authority, as if scolding a young child who'd misbehaved.

"But why?" Is all the impish girl could manage to squeak, for she was now bawling her eyes out. She watches her tears fall to the wooden floor in anguish. She tries to search her mind for what went wrong. Anything she'd done that might of deterred Fang from their love. They'd worked out the Dajh crystallization accident together, and they became stronger than ever. But could that be it?

And why now? Last night seemed like things were picking up more than ever. They both came home from a nice dinner and laid next to each other for mere moments before Fang kissed her. After that their bodies became entwined, it was so beautiful. A bit rougher than Fang's normal style, but anything with Fang was enough for her. She loves her.

"Come on Vanille…" Fang looks at the pink haired lump on the ground. As if reading her mind, which had been something that always impressed Vanille, Fang spoke again. "Consider last night closure." A fresh burst of tears well from Vanille at the cold words. Vanille's mind raced again. What could it be?

"Fang!" Vanille screamed. "Please!"

"Vanille, don't make this more difficult than it needs to be." The curvy woman sighs into her hand.

"How am I supposed to survive?" Vanille had always depended on Fang, and she didn't need to. Because Fang was always defending her no matter what. She'd gotten used to it. They both have.

"It's not like your brand is gonna magically stretch open Vanille! It's all in the past, over, done with." Fang stretches her arms out to emphasize how obvious the world must be.

"Stop saying it's over!" Vanille screeches, covering her ears. "Just stop!"

"Fine." Fang crosses her arms and fully leans on her left leg in silent opposition. A bleak silence stretches between them, only muffled by Vanille's occasional sniffle.

"Why?" Vanille asks with hardened eyes.

"What?" Fang snaps her head to Vanille, as if she'd forgotten she was there.

"Why are you doing this?"

"People…move on." Fang finishes the sentence with difficulty.

"There has to be more than that." Vanille looks at her hands, her accented voice cracking.

"There is." Fang states bluntly. Silence fills the modernly decorated room once again. But this time it's thicker, heavier. Each passing second seems to add more weight. They stare at each other with smoldering eyes and heavy hearts. They both wait, for something, anything. Vanille's eyes narrow to slits to prevent her from blinking, as if closing her eyes for even a split second would make Fang disappear. Fang sighs again and turns for the door.

Vanille doesn't move, doesn't talk. How can she convince someone so driven to move to stay still? The door closes silently behind her. Her love, her reason for the air she breaths. The one who has always been there. With Fang, the world felt like everything all wrapped up with a pretty bow on top. The grass was greener, the flowers more fragrant.

Now everything just feels dull. The colors, the smells. Vanille feels her senses numb and her tears fall again. She had everything, and now, mysteriously, it's gone. Her love, her hope, her dream. Just walked out the door. Out of her life. Crumpled on the floor is a girl who had it all. Just lost it all.

All to nothing.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**Chapter one is done! Do tell me what you think; how's the writing style? Should I continue? Etc etc. Much love. ****J**


	2. Thought

**A/N: LONG TIME NO UPDATE! I'm sorry guys! School has been chaotic, I'll be updating everything ASAP. And I got some critique on tense shifts and demonizing Serah, both of these will be resolved in good time. Stay tuned!**

****

She sits there, in pure disbelief. Everything about her just seems sad. Her pigtails seem to sag, her clothes look duller, her eyes appear lifeless. All of this amounted to…nothing. Five hundred years just seems…unfathomable. Yet it happened, Fang just walked out the door. Taking Vanille's heart with her.

"F-fang?" Vanille says into the now dark room, as if expecting someone unseen to answer. Silence. She lifts herself to her feet, feeling her muscles tighten with restraint. She stands for a few moments.

"Should I follow her?" Vanille speaks slowly, she's always had a knack for narrating her own life. "Or just stay here…alone?" The question seems silly right after she lets it leave her lips. She treads to the door carefully. But where should she go? Where would Fang go?

"Where should I go?" Fang whispers to herself. She'd planned to make a coordinated exit, making sure Vanille wouldn't follow. Yet she didn't think she'd get this far unscathed. Well maybe she should go to the reason she fled Vanille? No, not yet. Fang wanders along the beach until she regrettably reaches The Inn, she turns on her heel.

"Hey Fang!" Fang flinches. Damn. She turns again, slightly dizzying herself.

"Hello Maqui." Fang forces a smile and walks toward the small blonde. He has a piece of chocolate in his hand, and he smiles through a mouth full of it. "What'cha got there?"

"Chocklitt." Maqui slurs. He swallows then responds again. "Chocolate. Lebreau gave it to me and told me not to bother her tonight."

"Did she now? And why is that?" Fang raises a thin eyebrow at the smiling blonde in front of her.

"She's got a date." Maqui winks suggestively and gives a grin. Fang accepts it coolly. Then the words register.

"Does she now?" She tries to sound nonchalant, but the curiosity in her voice shines through. Fang tries to compose herself and adjusts her sari.

"Yeah, she won't tell me who it is, but I got my chocolate. So I follow my orders." Maqui takes a huge bite for emphasis. He chokes violently and Fang suppresses a laugh.

"Okay, well have fun." She starts to walk by him.

"I will. But Fang?" Maqui lets the sentence linger in the air for a moment.

"Hmm?" She offers slight interest.

"Where can I go?" Maqui shrugs helplessly. Fang returns the action. He sighs and heads off in the direction she had come from. Once Mac's out of earshot, Fang speaks lowly to herself.

"Inhale, exhale. Nothing to be worried about. God damn, fighting the beasts on Gran Pulse was less risky." Fang puts one foot forward and leads her body towards The Inn.

"Hey Vanille." Vanille snaps out of her sorrowful daze and focuses on the person in front of her. Blonde, face covered in chocolate. The only actual difference about him, besides his age progression, is his attire. He no longer dresses reminiscent of Snow; instead he has on a large vest, a long shirt with long sleeves, and cargo pants. He looks…like Maqui. Finally he has his own identity.

"Hey Mac." She can't hide the sadness dripping from her voice. Most guys would run at the sound of female sadness, for the sake of not having to deal with more problems. But Maqui sits down, heart and ears open.

"What's up?" Maqui licks a finger and looks out over the ocean. Vanille looks up from her feet and to the moon; so full, so peaceful. She longs to be at peace again, with Fang by her side.

"Do you ever wish you could be in love and have the other person stay with you forever?" Vanille blurts. Silence. She looks at Maqui, his face is still emotionless at this point. Did she throw him off guard with the abruptness of her question? Something in his eyes change. A softness replaces the vacancy.

"Of course. I thought I had it once." He looks the pink haired girl right in the eyes. "Thought." Vanille looks down again, tears forming.

"Thought." She repeats slowly.

"Well yeah, thought. We can never really know our future, right?" Maqui gives a cheeky smile.

"I guess." She wishes the words would hit her, so maybe she could have some piece of mind. But they don't. "Maybe I just need some rest." Maqui catches the hint and gets up.

"If you want to talk tomorrow…you know where I live." He gives a glimmer of a smile and heads off. Vanille sits in the now cool sand and lifts her eyes to the glittering sky. So many stars, her tears blur them so they become a glowing mass; like another moon. She stumbles to her feet and trudges blindly to her once whimsical beach house. But now nothing but sadness inhabits it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End A/N: Again, sorry for the late update! Hoping for Snow will be up in a few days! And feel free to review so I know what to improve on! And tell me what you like/dislike/can't wait for?**


	3. More To It

**A/N: I should really stop apologizing for late updates, the more I do it, the worse I feel because I really can't help it. If you're an artist or writer, you'll understand that inspiration strikes when inspiration strikes. Thank you for the reviews loves!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Lying in bed, Vanille stares up at the ceiling. Her tears have dried,

"What went so wrong?" Vanille sighs for the umpteenth time in a row. Her sadness has partially given way to frustration and self pity. The combination is new to her, but she accepts it gladly. Anything to push away the suffocating sadness she's had to endure.

Giving up on sleep, she sits up in her queen sized bed. She looks at the left side of the bed.

Fang's side. Another sigh.

She kicks off the thin blankets and trudges over to the window. Lifting the shade, the room is filled with moonlight. She squints a bit at a lump underneath the patio set. A moving lump. Her eyes go wide and she scrambles for a weapon of some sort. She looks around wildly, finally settling on a lamp. She tugs the cord from the wall and sneaks outside. Slowly, she approaches the form, darkness eating away its detail, making it unrecognizable.

"YA!" Vanille brings the lamp down as hard as she can on the figure.

"Ah! Whatdafuckwasthatfor?" Maqui screams, covering his face.

"OH!" Vanille's face switches from rage to embarrassment and shock in a split second. "Mac?"

"Yeah, who else would it be?" He gets to his feet slowly, rubbing his ribcage, a dark look in his eye.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" She rushes out quickly. The lamp falls to her side and clatters across the wood of the patio. "Why…?"

"No where to go, remember?" Maqui straightens to his full height, coming up to Vanille's forehead.

"Oh yeah." She says, her mind seeming to have been temporarily misplaced.

"Will you need someone to talk to in the morning?" Mac asks slowly.

"Uh… what?" The Pulsian stares at him in confusion for a long time before she understands his meaning. "Oh. Yeah. You can sleep on the couch if you want."

"Thanks!" Before she can say anything he rushes past her into the house. She shrugs and walks back to her room, leaving the lamp outside. "Goodnight!" Maqui calls from the living room.

"Night." Vanille answers, laying down once more. She inhales and lets out a long sigh. She looks over to the left side of the bed; it looks as empty as she feels. She places a hand on the slightly rumpled covers. "Maybe she'll come back…"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Fang walks to The Inn, hips swaying from side to side. She tucks a stray piece of dark feathery hair behind her ear. She reaches the bar area and shakes the sand out of her sandals. She looks up to an empty room, silent as the night sky. A note is left on Fang's favorite alcoholic beverage. She approaches it with the slyest of smiles; one eyebrow raised as she takes the note in between two fingers.

'Back porch.' Fang stares at the two simple words for a moment longer before she picks the bottle up and saunters out the back door to a connected porch. She finds the occupied table with ease and gently sits in a plastic structured chair.

"Glad you could make it." A sweet voice says softly. Fang's heart tramples inside her chest.

"As am I." She gives a half smile, darting her eyes quickly upward. Crossing her legs, she leans back into the chair, relaxing.

"How was it?" The woman asks, also reclining back in her chair.

"Well nothing I couldn't handle. She might be damaged for a bit I suppose." Fang's thoughts involuntarily switch back to Vanille. The only image she has of the pigtailed girl is the scene in which she last left her in. Crumpled on the floor like a discarded tissue, weeping and confused. She blinks away the image, imagining it to only be in her head. Convincing herself that it hadn't just taken place less than an hour ago. "So I hear you have a date tonight? Hope I'm not intruding."

A soft laugh. "So the game continues. Yes I do. And I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"You sure? Don't want any trouble." Fang replies in a light tone, laughing inwardly at their foolish banter.

"Oh hush." The woman opposite Fang sits up and bats her arm. "Stop with this stuff, you know I'm yours." Fang switches her eyes to the beauty beside her.

"All mine? Lovely to know." She winks, triggering something close to a blush on the other girl. Fang sits up and collects two wine glasses from under the translucent table. She quickly fills them with sweet smelling liquor.

"Yes, all yours." The girl's dark eyes linger on the drinks, an eyebrow raises inquisitively. "And isn't this _my_ job?"

"Oh hush." Fang whispers as she leans in to connect her lips with Lebreau's.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**End A/N: Okay so keep on reviewing and such! I'd love to know what you like/would like improved! Off to update some more fanfics! See you soon.**


	4. Face It Now

**I'm writing again. And the crowd goes wild! Okay, I've had a lot of time to think of where this story is going, and I think you're going to like it. Enjoy!**

**Xx**

Vanille wakes up with a start. It's still dark outside. A thought had woken her up. What did she do the last time she lost Fang? She walked. She just wandered aimlessly then got help from Serah. Maybe if she walks aimlessly again, she'll find another helper? Being sure not to wake Maqui, Vanille exits the house and begins walking down the beach. By the time the sun comes up, she's on an airship. She doesn't want to know where, she just wants to go.

If it's Nautilus, maybe she'll run into her old friend Sazh. They had such a great time on their previous visit there, what with the chocobos and the shows. That'd be nice to see him again, and little Dajh too. The airship comes to a halt, and people filter out. Vanille walks out to a nice town-like area with a sign overhanging the entrance.

Welcome to Palumpolum.

She walks and walks until the sun is right overhead. Feeling weak from no food or water, she sits down on a sidewalk. It isn't long before she's crying. She hears footsteps, but she just can't put on a happy face for everyone else anymore.

"Hey, are you okay?" A man asks.

"Yes, I'm fine." Vanille says without looking up, before crying even harder.

"No you aren't. What's wrong?" A million images fill Vanille's head. The moment when she was reunited with Fang. Fang and her at Euride Gorge. The time when Fang found out the truth and forgave her despite how awful she'd been. Holding hands surrounded by light. More tears flow out of her, her heart aching like never before. "Vanille?"

"What?" She looks up, eyes blurry. "How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Bartholomew Esthiem. Hope's dad." She blinks her tears away, remembering him suddenly.

"Oh, uh, hi." She wipes her runny nose. Then a thought comes to her, he knows what it's like to lose someone he loves. "Mr. Esthiem?"

"Call me Bart."

"Bart. Okay." She sits up straighter, looking at the older man's eyes through his glasses. "What was it like when you lost Nora?" He pauses, thrown off by the question. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She covers her face and cries again.

"Just went through a break up?" Bart asks and Vanille nods. "Well I don't know much about losing someone by choice, but I know from my son's experience that sometimes it can lead to something better." He says carefully.

"Wh-what?" Vanille looks up again, eyes wet.

"Come on, I think I know who can help you." He extends a hand, which Vanille takes, and helps her to her feet. They walk side by side for a few minutes without saying a word, then Vanille feels the need to break the silence.

"What were you saying about Hope?"

"He had his heart neglected for a while. And then someone else's heart got broken. And it benefitted him in the end." Vanille's mind jumps to Snow and Serah. Does Hope...wait. No, of course not.

"What about the broken heart?"

"It will find love again. All hearts find love."

"So...Serah broke Snow's heart..."

"And my boy found love." Bart says easily. Vanille looks at him in shock. She kind of expected that Hope would fall for Snow, but she hadn't expected his father to be so...okay about it.

"And you're okay with that?" Vanille says, careful on her word choice. He laughs and she fears that she's fallen into a joke.

"If my son is happy, then it's fine with me." She smiles. It's touching to see how much a father can love his son. Tears threaten again. "Which is why I think letting you talk to this person will help."

"Huh?" Vanille is snapped back to reality.

"She's over there by the ledge." He turns to leave. "I'm sure I'll see you soon." Vanille makes a small nervous noise but doesn't follow him. She instead turns to the ledge and walks. Seeing a figure there, she tiptoes over and stands by her side.

"I would of never expected for history to repeat itself this accurately." Vanille says slowly. The girl jumps a bit at her voice, as if she was expecting someone else. She takes in the sight of Vanille.

"Need some more advice?" Serah smiles a bit.

"Yes, actually. And this time I can't just face it later." Vanille's tears finally start.

"Yeah, I've learned that that doesn't really work." Serah leans back, looking at the sky. "I lost someone very important out of not telling how I really felt. I told myself I could wait. I couldn't." She looks over at her pigtailed friend. "Oh my god Vanille! Are you okay? Did I say something?"

"I'm fine." Vanille wipes her eyes. "I just know how you feel."

"What do you mean?" Serah puts a small hand on the Pulsian's shoulder.

"Fang left me." Vanille cries loudly and hugs Serah, needing to hold on to something solid in fear that she'll float away into space and die. Serah doesn't speak, she just holds her friend. They hold each other and talk, until Serah too is crying. They talk about their mistakes and how they thought they found true love for sure. After countless hours, they sit on the ground, just throwing a sentence out at a time.

"I got over him, though it still hurts to think of how awful I was." Serah muses.

"I was with Fang for so long. I remember living on Oerba, everyone together."

"Sometimes that kind of stuff is just better a story than reality."

"You think so?" Vanille looks at Serah, head tilted. The now pink sky casts gorgeous colors into the pale girl's hair.

"Yeah. It's like a wonderful love story turned lesson." She looks at Vanille and shrugs a shoulder. "You have to learn from it." Vanille lets the memory of Fang fade, she knows it will come back later, but for now, being here with Serah, it's gone. She smiles.

"I can learn." She replies. Serah's eyes, so light and pure, reflect the sunset perfectly.

"I know you can, Vanille. I've always known that." Serah touches Vanille's chin lightly and lets her fingers linger. Vanille closes her eyes, feeling an odd sensation travel the length of her spine. It's almost like what she felt with Fang, but it seems different still. Sweeter, even. Vanille smiles, light shining dimly through her eyelids. Before she can think, she feels a hand on the back of her neck, she feels herself moving in. She feels Serah's lips on hers.

Waking up next to Lebreau just feels right. Like Fang was meant to do this all along. Fang traces circles on Lebreau's exposed thigh, raising goose bumps. The woman smiles in her sleep. Fang lays back and tries to think of a more pleasant situation, but fails. Her thoughts drift to Vanille, an odd vacancy takes over her heart. She's never stopped to wonder why her feelings for the pink haired girl had run dry.

Maybe it doesn't matter, but it does concern her a bit. Lebreau stirs next to her. Fang closes her eyes, mind still thinking. I wonder how Vanille is taking this. She's probably set her thoughts on being alone forever. After all, she won't find another Fang out there.

Will she?

**Xx**

**Yeah, chapter completed. The next one will be better, I promise. Read, review, enjoy. Thank you if you still read this!**


End file.
